


Takin' it to the Bone Zone

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Cause we all need sub error amirite, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Handcuffs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Ink is an asshole, Light Dom/sub, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Okay now I can say bondage, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Red is a little shit, Restrainment but not quite bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in exchange for not being arrested, Soul Sex, Sub error, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, hot damn, humiliation play, i think, lots of teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9292472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a bunch of smuts.





	1. Say It [BlueberryJam]

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd have a smut book but lmao here I am
> 
> It's mainly just stuff with an M or E rating that I can't drop over in my other oneshot collection, Feelin' a Little Bonely'. I decided it would be a good idea to separate the NSFW and the SFW in case people only want to read one or the other. //Shrug
> 
> Anyways, I was just experimenting with a scenario I thought might happen xD this was actually inspired by some doctor who fic I read a while ago that was like 11/river/jack or something but I liked the idea lmao
> 
> Take my ot3

Error wondered how the hell he ever got himself into this mess. 

"Come on, say it," Ink purred from his position above Error. He was currently straddling him, effectively pinning his lower half to the bed.

"You're an ass," Error replied, arms also pinned, but not by Ink. Instead, a pair of hands, covered by a pair of cerulean blue gloves, clutched at his wrists, snugly trapping them against the mattress. "You both are." He addressed the last part to also acknowledge Blueberry, the one gripping his arms.

"Language, Error," Blueberry admonished, while Ink tutted condescendingly.

"Blue's right, that wasn't a very nice phrase," he said with a clearly mocking tone of scorn. Ink lightly ran both of his hands across Error's exposed rib cage. His shirt had been removed already, and his soul was glowing and pulsing lightly. "Instead, how about the phrase I told you?"

"Nope, never," Error said, which only resulted in the hands being withdrawn and a light whine escaping him.

"I'd stop teasing you if you did," Ink said in a sing-song voice. "Repeat after me.  _I'm a cheeky sub who should be more careful about who he tries to top."_

Error only growled in response.

"I don't hear any words," Ink said, yet again in a sing-song voice. His left hand trailed down to ghost over Error's exposed lower spine, eliciting a gasp from the glitched skeleton. 

"Stop teasing," Error whined, trying to buck his hips a little, but the motion was severely inhibited.

"Say it," Ink said, continuing to run his hand along Error's lower spine.

Error huffed and turned his head to the side slightly out of embarrassment. "I'm a cheeky sub who should be more careful about who he tries to top," he mumbled, yellow blush softly glowing on his cheekbones.

"There. Now was that so hard?"

Error grumbled in response, knowing that another snarky reply from him would probably only lead to more torture from Ink and Blueberry - torture in the form of teasing him until he was all hot and flushed and wanton, but never giving him what he really wanted. "Just - move already!" he whined.

"Well, if you insist," Ink said, and for a moment, Error thought he was finally going to get what that stimulation he was so  _desperately_ craving - but no, as quick as lightning, Ink rolled right off of him, and before he knew it, Blueberry was on top of him in the same place Ink was before, straddling his hips and   _still_ pinning down his arms. 

"Wh-what?!?" Error exclaimed, trying to yank his arms out of Blueberry's death grip(he really was strong - how come he hadn't ever seen that before?) and casting his gaze over to Ink. "B-but you said-!"

Ink snickered. "I said  _I'd_ stop teasing you," he said. "However, I never said anything about Blue."

"Oh my god, you really  _are_ an asshole," Error said, huffing.

"Aw, don't be like that. You like it, I can tell," Ink said. "Secondly, that was  _again_ the use of a not-very-nice word. Why don't you give him a special phrase to say this time, Blue?"

"Mweh, well, maybe," Blueberry mused. "Oh, how about this? Make sure to repeat it nice and clearly," he said, then smirked. He moved his hands so that he was now holding both of Error's wrists in one hand(how did he  _do_ that?!?) while gesturing with the other, "Say,  _I'm a snarky bottom that should stop hiding how much he likes being one."_

Error groaned in frustration.


	2. Insufferable [CherryBlossom]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus needs to finalize some patrol routes by talking to Undyne, but Red has other plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always loved these two.
> 
> (In case someone doesn't know what CherryBlossom is, that would be UT Papyrus and UF Sans.)
> 
> They're so adorable hajdhskajakdjfka
> 
> Guess I had to write a smut thing then, huh? xD

They didn’t expect to get interrupted by a ringing phone.

Red jolted when the ringtone, a loud and rather obnoxious 8-bit chiptune melody, cut through the air, causing him to nearly choke on the translucent orange cock he had halfway in his mouth. Papyrus gave a small hiss as Red’s sharpened fangs lightly scraped against the ectoplasmic flesh. Red quickly removed his mouth to turn his head towards the nightstand where the cell phone was sitting.

“I thought you said you had freed your schedule, why'd you leave your phone on?” Red asked.

“W-well, in case there was an emergency or s-something!” Papyrus said, stuttering due to his flushed state.

Red rolled his eyes, “Then they would use the landline.”

“I wasn't thinking, sorry,” Papyrus apologized. “But it's probably Undyne, she had said she wanted to talk to me about my new patrol route.” He sighed and reached over to grab the cell phone but found that it had stopped ringing. “Dang it. I missed the call.”

Red propped his head up with his hands, elbows on Papyrus’ femurs. “Call her back,” he said, a hint of a smirk on his face and an idea starting to form.

“What? But you wanted to-”

“I know, just call her back. Better to get it over and done with than to have her call again later.”

“Well, okay,” Papyrus said, picking up the phone off of the bedside table and redialing the number. It rang for a couple of moments before Red could hear the muffled voice of Undyne on the other end. Perfect.

“Hi, yes, I'm sorry for not answering, I was pretty, erm, occupied,” Papyrus replied to an enthusiastic Undyne. “No, actually, I'm just spending some time with Red.”

Red shifted, casting his gaze up Papyrus, who quirked a brow in a suspicious manner. “No, it's perfectly fine. You had something to say about the new patrol routes?” Papyrus said to Undyne, never breaking eye contact with Red.

Moving his arms, Red shuffled a bit, gently placing his hands on either side of Papyrus’ pelvis. Papyrus’ breathing hitched slightly at the contact and he glared, bringing up a hand to cover the microphone while Undyne chattered in his ear. “Don't you dare,” he said, barely a whisper.

Red winked, then opened his mouth to flick his tongue right across the head of Papyrus’ cock.

A small gasp escaped the taller skeleton, who looked like he wanted to admonish Red further but had to turn back to his conversation with Undyne. “So, nnh- I'll be covering the eastern part of the forest instead? Or - oh, you said northeastern. Got it.”

Red gave a wicked grin, opening his mouth to loll out his tongue tauntingly. Papyrus only glared further. “Wh-? No, I'm fi-i-ine-!”

Papyrus’ voice shot up about an octave as Red ran his tongue right along the underside of his length, stopping to swirl it right around the head before backing away again with a smirk.

Papyrus gave him another glare that clearly said _you jerk_. Red grinned, lightly biting down on his own tongue to stop a chuckle from escaping. There was no way Undyne hadn't noticed that one.

“Undyne, I swear, everything's fine. I was just startled, that's all,” Papyrus said - Red scoffed. Like Undyne would buy that. He turned his attention back to what was in front of him.

“Yes, I'm sure.” Papyrus paused a moment. “Okay, got it. Greater Dog has the southwest, Dogamy and Dogaressa still have the northwest, but Doggo now has the southeast along with Lesser Dog?”

While Papyrus confirmed the patrol routes, Red tilted his head slightly. Now, what was the best way to…? Oh. Yeah, duh.

“Yeah, that'll be just… fine…” Papyrus trailed his eyes down to where Red was, this time, wearing a shit-eating grin that definitely meant he was going to do something that…

Oh no.

Papyrus barely had time to shove the cell phone under a pillow and clap his free hand over his mouth before Red - the infuriating devil - took as much of Papyrus’ length into his mouth as he could. Papyrus let out a small, choked cry, ribcage heaving along with his own breathing. “R-Red!” he said, muffled by his hand. Whimpers and other small noises followed as he felt Red's tongue swirl around him.

Red removed his mouth with a rather lewd pop, a bit of orange precum mixed with red saliva trickling down out of the corner of his mouth. “Oh. Is there something you wanted?” he said.

Papyrus quickly scrambled to pull the phone out from under the pillow, bringing it back to to where his ear would be. “YesI’vegotthepatrolroutesthankyouUndynebye!” he stammered quickly, then hung up as quickly as possible. He nearly slammed the device down on the nightstand. “You,” he said, pointing a finger at Red, “are absolutely insufferable.”

“Well, I try,” he replied, chuckling. “Wonder what Undyne’s thinking, huh?”

“Oh, stars, don't start,” Papyrus said, letting out a small chuckle despite himself. His gaze flicked upwards to make eye contact with Red.

“All right, okay,” Red said, chuckling. “Wouldn't you want me to finish what I _did_ start, though?”

“...If you were anyone other than my incredibly handsome boyfriend…”

“Heh. Okay, I get it. I won't do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :D


	3. You've Heard of Good Cop, Bad Cop, Now Get Ready For Naughty Cop [BluePopsicle]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans needs to cut a deal to prevent him from getting arrested, but what kind of deal does the guy currently cuffing him have in mind?
> 
> ((Surface City AU))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO THIS TITLE SUCKS 
> 
> There is no better way to spend a day home sick than to spend it writing porn, let me tell you
> 
> But anyways, holy shit, I have a super bad habit of getting aroused by my own writing. Like why I mean this ain't that good
> 
> Prolly cause 'officer and criminal have sex in exchange for criminal's freedom' is one of my favorite tropes so sue me
> 
> And idk what the ship name even is but it's Classic/Lust in case you're interested
> 
> Enjoy!

Sans grunted as he was roughly shoved against the car, handcuffs clicking around his wrists and trapping them snugly behind his back. “Okay, hey, can we work this out? You’ve just got me in the wrong place at the wrong time, I swear.”

“So, you're not the narcotics dealer?” the officer asked, then scoffed. “Likely story.”

Okay, so _maybe_ he was the narcotics dealer, but he hadn't been doing anything related to his shady employment when the officer had appeared and arrested him. Second of all, if he had a legal way to make money, he would, but the leader of the drug ring had his brother’s life hanging over his head, so it was this or nothing.

The officer clicked his tongue in a chastising way. “You druggies are all the same. You get high and then you're too stupid to stay hidden.”

“I don't use,” Sans snapped. “I'm just selling. It's my damned job, I don't have any other choice.”

“So you admit you're the narcotics dealer,” the officer said, a bit smugly. “There. Now I have reason to take you back to the station.”

Sans cursed. If he was taken back to the station, he wouldn't make his next delivery on time, and then his boss would find out he'd been arrested, and then, well - his brother, oh god, Papyrus - his brother would be killed. “H-hey, listen,” he tried, sweating bullets and stammering profusely, “it's not like I had a choice, just - please, let me go,” he all but sobbed, trying to wriggle free of the restraining cuffs.

The officer gave another condescending 'tch’. “Now, normally I'm all up for begging, but something seems to be amiss here,” the officer said, and then slowly, the pressure was eased up on Sans’ shoulders as he was turned around to actually look at the cop who had arrested him. The man was a skeleton like himself, with a strikingly similar countenance if he was to be honest. Except for the eyelights, which were a vivid shade of violet. His uniform was loose, and he seemed rather relaxed for a police officer. His sharp gaze was glazed over with confusion and curiosity, and he opened his mouth to speak. “You said somethin’ about not really having a choice. Elaborate?”

 _Oh, thank God,_ Sans thought. “Y-yeah,” he stammered. “It's my brother. The leader of the drug ring, he’s holdin’ my brother’s life over my head.” Sans internally scolded himself for that, since he didn't really know what that kind of information would do, or if his brother would be safer or worse off after that reveal.

“What's his name?” the officer asked.

“Uh, P-Papyrus,” Sans answered. “Papyrus Serif.”

The officer paused, seemingly making a mental note. “All right. We’ll get him under protective custody,” he said. “As for you, I've still gotta take you in.”

Sans blanched at the notion. Brother safe or not, he still didn't fancy the thought of being taken to a police station. “C’mon, please,” Sans said as the officer led him around the car. “I really don't want my bro to think that I…”

“That you’re a criminal?” They had stopped in front of the car, by the hood. “Well, pal, you kind of are. Your choice or not, you still did some illegal stuff.”

Sans floundered for a bit, “... Come on, please. I'll do anything, I'll be an inside man in the drug ring, I'll tell you names, I'll give you locations, times, help you tear it down, because honestly, I hate it as much as you guys do,” he said.

“And how will I know you won't just scurry off?” the officer retorted.

“I… well, you don't,” Sans admitted sadly.

The officer chuckled, “Relax. I can read people well enough to know when they're telling the truth.” He grinned. “So, I'll let you go on two conditions.”

Was it just him, or had their positions somewhat shifted? Sans found himself slightly pressed up against the hood of the car, handcuffs digging into his wrists. The other monster looked down at him with a look that he didn't quite piece together at first.

“One, obviously everything you just said. You contact the Ebott Police Department with the most convenient means you have, and then we work to bring down this crime ring,” the officer said. “Two, you help me out with a little… _problem_ of my own.”

Sans would’ve had to have been an idiot if he wasn't consciously aware of the way that the officer was pressing against him right now. “You're serious? You're going to let me go for my cooperation and a fuck?”

The officer shrugged. “There's a reason my co-workers call me 'the embodiment of lust’. But, you know, you can just call me Lust.” He winked.

Sans shook his head, “... I _cannot_ believe I'm actually agreeing to this,” he muttered. He didn't really believe he'd stoop this low, much less willingly, but here he was, bartering away sexual services in exchange for his freedom. He gave a quick look at their surroundings, a small, deserted alleyway where the car was parked. Nobody was around. “All right, so how are we gonna go about-” He was cut off by his own sharp yelp as the officer - Lust - leaned forward, immediately pinning him against the car and letting his hands roam underneath his jacket and t-shirt, and a moment after, surging forward to press his teeth against his. Sans tried to not really think about what he was doing as he felt a warm tongue pressing against his teeth and summoned his own.

Lust let out a small moan of satisfaction as Sans’ tongue wrapped around his own, causing him to rub his hands roughly along the handcuffed skeleton’s ribs. A shudder ran its way through Sans’ body and he tried to stop the reaction, but too late.

He felt a smirk against his teeth.

Lust removed his hands from underneath Sans’ shirt, moving to his shoulders to push off the jacket as far down the other’s arms as it could go. He reached up and loosened his own necktie before breaking off the kiss, deciding to move lower down to Sans’s shorts, which, embarrassingly enough, were glowing faintly. It wasn't like Lust’s own pants weren't tented and glowing violet, but a blush made its way across Sans’ cheeks all the same. The shorts were pulled down unceremoniously to reveal that he hadn't summoned anything yet - which Lust was rather quick to amend, for with a simple request whispered in Sans’ ear, his magic was shaping into a warm, wet pussy, the shade of which was a deep blue, but that wasn't all - his magic extended beyond that, forming the curve of his ass and a pair of thighs, even moving upwards and wrapping around into a torso. The deep cerulean magic had a filmy sheen to it, and it radiated warmth.

“Turn around and bend over.”

Shame burned bright across Sans’s cheeks as he maneuvered his slightly weak and handcuffed self to turn around and lean forward over the hood of the police car, rear end in the air and rib cage pressed against the cool surface of the car. He twitched when a pair of cool hands moved across his right ass cheek, then let out another small yelp as the left one was given a light smack.

Lust chuckled and rubbed the blue flesh before moving down to unzip his pants, freeing the erection that had been tenting them. Sans’ breathing hitched as he felt the tip of the other’s cock prod at his entrance, staying there for a hesitant second before pushing in just past the tip. Sans’ fists clenched, trying not to think about how immensely good this actually felt - true, he hadn't gotten laid in a while, but this-! He was just holding up his end of a deal, he wasn't supposed to be enjoying it. He breathed in and out harshly as Lust let out a gasp that turned into a small, airy moan, shifting around a bit and prodding at Sans’ walls as he pushed in bit by bit. The stretch gave a small sting that only heightened the amount of pleasure he felt, and as Lust hilted himself inside of him he found that he couldn’t hold back the shuddering groan.

“Heh… you gettin’ off to this?” Lust asked as he placed his hands on the car hood, on either side of Sans. “Can't say it's not surprising, I mean… I _do_ know how to give somebody a good time.”

If Sans’s embarrassed fluster could grow any darker, it would have, but his blush was already at full force due to both embarrassment and heated pleasure. The way the other’s cock filled him up was about the only thing on his mind at the moment. Another pang of shame hit him as he realized his own thoughts, but decided to hell with it. If he was doing this, he was gonna enjoy it.

Sans braced himself for whatever pace the other would decide to set up, hands wriggling in their cuffs out of anticipation before the other pulled out and thrust back in, not rough but not incredibly gentle. He was panting as Lust thrust in and out of him at a firm pace, vision growing a tad bit hazy so he just barely registered the way his tongue was lolling out of his mouth and a bit of saliva dripped down the corner of his jaw, an incredibly lewd display for which he was glad that he was turned around and not facing to one currently fucking him.

“Ah, fuck!” Lust cursed, curling his fingers and wrenching his eyes shut. “You’re p-pretty tight, huh? How long has it been since you were last laid? Look at ya, falling apart like this,” he purred, certain words being punctuated by thrusts that had Sans nearly orgasming then and there.

Sans tried to compose his facial expression, which he mildly succeeded at, but that left the rest of him unmonitored and, by consequence, led him to cry out a resounding “Agh, fuck!”

Lust chuckled as he let the sounds of Sans’ moans and little curses wash over him, spurring him onwards. He pounded relentlessly into the other, leaning forward over him.

“O-oh God, I'm close,” Sans gasped.

“Are you now?” Lust asked, slowing down his thrusts slightly, to which Sans barely stopped himself from letting out a whine at. “As I recall, you seemed pretty keen on begging earlier,” Lust commented, then continued, “so beg. I want to hear your pretty little voice just begging me to make you cum…”

 _Seriously?!?_ Sans let out a small moan instead of the groan of frustration that he'd been planning. (Wait, did that seriously turn him on?) Well, if it got him out of these handcuffs and as far away from a jail cell as possible… “Please,” he gasped, “please, Lust, please.”

“Please what?” he asked - the asshole - as he punctuated his sentence with another thrust.

“Please, please make me cum,” he managed to get out, and the end of his sentence was nearly cut off with a cry ripped from his throat as the other reached down to rub at his clit, sending him toppling over the edge and into the throes of orgasm.

Lust followed not long after, releasing and shuddering to a stop. The both of them stayed there, heaving for a few moments until Lust found it in himself to pull out and stand up straight. His magic was dismissed and the zipping of pants could be heard as he patted down the wrinkles in his clothing and tightened his tie.

He hadn't forgotten about Sans, however, and as soon as he had done that he helped the other up, bringing out a key and unlocking the handcuffs with a few clicks.

Sans rubbed his wrists, soul and mind still reeling from the sex. “Thanks,” he muttered, after having pulled his shorts back up and dismissing the formed magic. He shrugged his jacket back on.

“Eh, don't mention it,” Lust said, twirling the cuffs around a phalange before grasping them in his hand firmly. “I'm always down for a round.”

Sans glared at the other - he knew full well what he meant-!

Lust laughed. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Anyways, don't forget to call the station. We still gotta bring down that drug ring.”

Sans was just absentmindedly nodding at this point. “Mhm. Course.”

He was still standing there kinda spaced out when the car drove away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually started out as InkFell because I was super enamored by the idea of asshole police officer Ink, but that didn't work out so haha here you go instead
> 
> What kind of tropes should I write? Feel free to leave suggestions down in the comments for certain scenarios and maybe kinks that you'd like me to consider ^^


	4. Problem [Rust]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Red is in heat, Lust is a flirty motherfucker, and then Red agrees to have a good time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO AGAIN, I was digging through my old Sham roleplays, and I stumbled across this gem that had some damn good lines from Lust if I do say so myself. I played Lust, and my partner was Red. 
> 
> However I realized that their Red was extremely shy and I was like 'what no' so I totally edited the entire thing lmao
> 
> And the sin that came after was so badly written so I just didn't include that at all haha
> 
> This was back in December??? A little less than a month after Strings and Things was first posted. So this isn't too bad...? My roleplaying is always at a lesser quality than my writing haha I'm sorry
> 
> SO all in all, this is a heavily edited Sham roleplay so enjoy :w;

Red had a little bit of a problem. Well, a big bit of a problem, and that problem was his damned  _ heat.  _ There were a couple ways he could solve it - jack off until it went away (he tried, it didn’t work), ask someone in his own universe for help(he laughed at the notion), or…

He could port on over to Underlust…

_ Nope, nope, nope,  _ he thought to himself, but… as his heat grew worse, the idea kept seeming more and more appealing, until he eventually gave in and went down to the basement, activating the machine. 

 

“I don’t remember it being this damn  _ cold, _ ” Red said, muttering to himself. He was starting to rethink this idea. It probably wasn’t for the best. 

And then of course, the guy he was looking for in the first place just  _ had  _  to show up.

"Well well, what have we here?" Lust purred, walking closer. "What'cha doin' away from Underfell? And in Underlust, of all places?"

Red groaned in frustration, “Was an accident. Leave me alone.” 

"Well, people don't just leave their universes by accident, so you must have had some reason to leave," he surmised. "And, since you wound up here... I'm only guessing as to what  _ you _ might have in mind, but I'm fairly sure I know what it is," he said, then gave a small smirk.

Red growled, "Fuck off! One of my shortcuts got messed up, okay?!?" he exclaimed, trying to keep the fact that he was in heat under wraps, but by the way the other was looking at him disbelievingly, he probably knew already. Plus, the guy was from Underlust. He probably knew how to tell if someone was in heat from ten  _ miles  _ away.

Lust chuckled. "Sure, 'messed up'," he said, making air quotes. "Don't worry, I can keep a secret..." He winked.

Red just glared, not really finding words at the moment. He, however, kept his distance, even as Lust approached.

"You know, it's lucky I'm actually doing my job and patrolling today, looking for suspicious outsiders," Lust said, gesturing to the snowy path around them, "or I wouldn't have found you. Papyrus would be proud of me for having actually found someone. And, boy, all that red and black sure does look suspicious," he said with mock concern. He stopped right in front of Red. "So, what do you say?' he said, lifting up a hand and putting a finger under Red's chin. "Shall I...  _ capture you?" _

Red blushed hard and stumbled backwards, trying not to think of how desperately he wanted to just give in right now and let the other fuck him into the snow. "Fuck you! When Boss finds me, he'll kill your horny ass!" he decided to exclaim instead, not really sure if his Papyrus would notice he was missing in time. (In fact, he was sure he wouldn’t. He had made sure, since he had come here to get laid in the first place.)

Lust laughed. "First of all, I prefer to be the one doing the fucking," he said. "Secondly, I do believe your brother's back in your universe, no? So, if you agree and we have a little fun... well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

Red gulped and backed up into a tree behind him. “Okay, really not interested,” he stammered out. (But fuck, he really was.)

Lust leaned back and crossed his arms, giving a 'tch' of disapproval. "Shame," he said. "I'd love to have a little fun, but if you really don't want to..." he trailed off, giving a little sigh that was over-exaggerated and dramatic. "Guess I won't get to see what that cute face of yours looks like when it  _ really _ falls apart."

Red let out a small grunt of frustration, summoning some bones and firing them - but they all completely missed. He was way too out of it. “Fuck you,” he hissed.

Lust chuckled. "Oh, do you actually want to?" he replied, grinning.

“No I don't, you horn dog!" He looked away, unable to look at Lust straight in the eyes.  _ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-- _

"Really? I wouldn't mind," he said. "Plus, I believe I see a blush," he pointed out, smirking again. He paused and then continued, “And that’s not the  _ only  _ thing I’ve noticed…”

_ Fuck.  _ "It's just cold, you dumbass!" He tried to cover up his blush with the fur on his coat, sinking further into the fabric to hide the glow of his soul due to his heated state, but - shit, he was really in too deep now, wasn’t he?

Lust rolled his eyelights. "Skeletons don't feel the cold, silly," he said.

Red swallowed and looked away. Okay, so that lie was totally obvious, blatant, and had been crushed like a grape.

Lust took a few steps closer, regaining the proximity from several moments ago. "However, if provoked in the correct way," he said, voice low and suggestive, "I do believe they can feel heat."

Red gulped and blushed more, turning his head away and shutting his eyes.

Lust chuckled. "...Are you interested now?"

“Fuck. You.”

"If you really want to, I'm gonna need a yes.”

Red stared at the ground, staying silent as his cheeks kept their light blush.  _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

Lust took one more step forward, reaching with his right hand and cupping Red's chin, lifting his head upwards to look at him. Lust's eyelights had formed into small purple hearts, a glow radiating from them both. "Tell me... do you wanna have a good time?"

Red hesitated, then squeezed his eyes shut and gave a sharp nod.

Lust grinned. "Fantastic," he said, then gently pulled him close enough to kiss him.

 

It was kinda lucky that they were in the middle of Snowdin Forest, cause damn, Red’s moans were loud.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe I really like some of Lust's lines I'm proud of those
> 
> Thoughts, comments? Suggestions? Any tropes or kinks you'd like to see written, or any pairings?
> 
> (If you give me tropes tho then bless ur soul)


	5. Heat [Oblispirit]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oblivion has a tiny bit of a problem.
> 
> And so does Spirit, but it's not the same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like writing this heat stuff???
> 
> OKAY SO QUICK EXPLANATION HERE:   
> Oblivion is from an AU of mine, which I haven't done much with yet. (UnderOblivion.) Just know that he's kind of calm and slightly innocent in terms of sexual things-? Slightly. He looks like this: http://i.imgur.com/m3a8yzr.png and he doesn't speak English very well, but is learning. Wingdings is his first language.
> 
> Spirit(he's not an actual spirit, the name of the AU is UnderSpirit though) is a nervous sweetheart, he has a stutter and is super paranoid. He looks like this: http://i.imgur.com/FgFKEk6.png He belongs to my bestest IRL friend, she has an A03 under the username haleyislametbh (she's not lame, she's awesome, and she writes a lot of super great Yuri!!! On Ice oneshots and is really into Phan and Septiplier so go check her out!!!)
> 
> They're both Sanses, and my friend and I both ship them so much that I wrote a smut for them OOPS
> 
> You can skip this if you don't want to read this one because these guys are not well known at ALL haha, but if you do then know that this is my OTP and I will go down with this ship

Oblivion felt _hot._

Every bone was aching with a sort of heat that wouldn't go away, it pushed and trembled from his tarsals to the top of his skull, pulsing through his ribs and soul. That went without mentioning the aching fire in his pelvis, which - he couldn't even _describe_ that. 

When he had asked his brother, he was met with a bright pumpkin-colored blush and stammering, lots of stammering as to how he had duties for his new position as sentry in the Royal Guard(which was odd, because sentries usually didn't do much.)

So he took the next best option, hopping to the Multivoid, where he asked some of the Sanses that roamed there.

Fell had laughed. "Go find Spirit. I'm sure he'll be _happy_ to help."

He hadn't understood the implications of that, although he was sure that there were some. He wasn't an _idiot._

"Um... why don't you talk to, er... Lust?" Swap had offered, sweating nervously.

"Is it something I should be worried about?" Obli had asked, brow bones creasing.

"Erm, not exactly, but... ohwouldyoulookatthetimeIpromisedPapyI'dbebackbynow!" he had said, giving a strained smile and dashing off.

When he pressed the others, he had gotten similar reactions. Classic was thoroughly embarrassed for some reason, Outer similarly. Error laughed(similar to Fell), and Ink had told him quite kindly to find either Lust or Spirit. In fact, most of them had directed him to either Lust or Spirit, so he figured that those were sound options. (Well, they had all recommended, except for Fresh. Fresh didn't really understand either. He recommended a doctor.)

Oblivion clutched at the fabric of his hoodie, the heavy material not aiding his... problem, or whatever it was. It was almost to the level of being painful, never mind the fact that it was incredibly uncomfortable. He walked down one of the hallways, constantly trying to readjust his clothing to a more comfortable arrangement, but failing. He grumbled in frustration, eventually ending up pulling the hoodie up and over his head, purple t-shirt peeking out from underneath the hem of the jacket before becoming fully visible as he wadded up the hoodie and clutched it close to his ribcage.

His soul pounded and pretty much all he could focus on was the unbearable heat, so much that he stopped walking and leaned back against the wall, spine pressing against the cool surface. It didn't really alleviate much. 

There was a clicking of boots against the hall floor, and then a small gasp of surprise. "Oh, Oblivion dear, what are you-"

Oblivion looked up to spot Lust, who was currently standing a few feet away from him with a look of slight surprise, but understanding was written all over that.

"Ah. You're in heat," Lust said. 

"Wh-? What is heat?" Oblivion replied.

Lust cocked his head to the side slightly, as if confused, but then something dawned on him. "You don't know what heat is, do you? And this is your first one, I'm assuming?"

"I - I don't understand this," Oblivion affirmed, gesturing to the entirety of himself. 

"Well, I kind of see why, it's not like you'd ever feel safe enough to go into one in the universe that _you_ come from," Lust mused, taking a couple of steps forward. "Well, if that's the case, then would you allow me to help you?"

"Okay, g-get the fuck away from him!"

Oblivion's head snapped to the side, where Spirit was standing, expression a bit - well, murderous. 

"Oh, Spirit!" Lust said, grinning. "Come to join us?"

"What-? N-no, that's not-" Spirit stuttered. "I heard he was in h-heat, and-"

"Oh, so you wanted to help him, hmm?" Lust asked.

"Again, _not_ m-my intentions! ...Exactly," Spirit said. "I wanted to make s-sure that he wasn't helped through his f-first heat by someone who's j-just in it for the fuck, okay?"

"Spirit, you doubt my caring capabilities," Lust said, in a slight mock offense, putting a hand on his chest. "But, since you're making such a fuss, I _guess_ you can have him."

Oblivion watched on, confused, as  Spirit sputtered indignantly and Lust gave a little wave before turning and leaving. 

"Shit, shit..." Spirit mumbled, meeting Oblivion's gaze. "Oh, shit. He l-left, and n-now it's just me here, s-so... shit, I've g-gotta help ya..."

With the way Spirit was looking at him, Oblivion suddenly felt rather uncomfortable. "I'll ask someone else for help," Oblivion said, phalanges digging tighter into his hoodie.

"N-no!" Spirit responded rather quickly, flushing a bright blue when he realized how quickly he'd said that. "Er, Obli, listen... agh, sh-shit. You even know wh-what a heat is?"

Oblivion shook his head. "Spirit, what's going on? It's hot, and weird..."

"It's... sort of a monster's, uh... m-mating drive?"

"Mating drive!?"

Spirit winced. "Yeah. B-basically. It's like... how human females g-go through a menstrual cycle, or whatever it's c-called. It occurs often enough to be c-comparable to that." He took a deep breath. "Basically, you, uh, get uncomfortably aroused and build up a reserve of m-magic that may overload and could p-possibly harm you if you don't, uh. Orgasm a lot d-during that period of t-time."

"So I just... have to have a lot of sex?" Oblivion asked incredulously.  His eyesockets widened. "Is that what you meant by helping me!?"

"N-not unless you want me to!" Spirit said, frantically waving his hands. "You can just, uh. Masturbate it away, that's what some people do." He scratched the back of his skull. "Although most monsters find that it allieviates pain and discomfort more with a partner."

Oblivion's brow bones rose in realization, and he clutched his hoodie tighter. There was a pause as he thought, trying to drag his focus away from the burning heat.

"Sh-shit, this is awkward... I'll just, uh. Let you t-take care of it," Spirit mumbled, turning to walk away.

"Spirit, wait," Oblivion said, reaching out a hand to grab Spirit's before he walked out of reach.

Spirit jolted at the contact and at the surprise of the statement. He turned back. 

"Could you... help?" Oblivion asked. "I... it would be nice, to... have help, if you are not opposed to it..."

Spirit blinked. "Obli, you sure? I, uh, d-don't want to make it awkward or anythin'..."

"I just learned that I apparently have a biological function that makes me horny for several days. It probably cannot get more awkward than this," Oblivion surmised.

"W-well... fair enough," Spirit said. "Let's, uh... t-take this somewhere private, y-yeah?" Oblivion nodded, and Spirit quickly ported them both to his room. 

"S-so, uh, how do you w-want to go about doing thi-!"

Spirit was cut off by teeth urgently pressing against his own, a pair of hands scrambling for purchase by gripping onto the sleeves of his hoodie. Oblivion had leaned forward and kissed him, dropping his own hoodie in the process, which landed on top of their feet.

Well. Guess that was how.

Spirit pushed away his other thoughts, responding almost immediately and pushing back against Oblivion into the kiss. There was a bit of awkward foot-shuffling as they tried to move, but somehow the both of them managed to maneuver their feet so that they made it to the bed, falling right onto it with Oblivion underneath Spirit.

By then the kiss was more than just teeth, summoned tongues were wrapping around each other and Oblivion was scrambling for any kind of contact or stimulation he could get. His body moved subconsciously, mind not quite registering every motion he made as the heat urged him onward. He bucked his hips slightly, causing the both of them to break apart suddenly and Oblivion to give a small gasp.

Spirit fumbled with his words for a moment, kind of distracted by the sight of a completely flushed Oblivion right underneath him - _dammit, Spirit, keep it together_ \-  "Um, uhh..."

"Just..." Oblivion started, reaching forward and taking Spirit's hand, guiding it downwards to his crotch, which a soft purple glow was eminating from. "...touch here, please?"

Spirit nodded. _Keep it together, keep it together, this is just 'cause of his heat, now keep it together!_ He palmed the magic through the fabric, causing Oblivion to shudder and moan. Oblivion's hands gripped the bedsheets, and as he kept going, Spirit could feel the magic solidifying. A quick glance upwards and a nod from Oblivion gave Spirit the consent he needed, and he reached towards the waistband of the pants to pull them off carefully.

Shorts discarded, Spirit turned his attention to the glowing purple erection before him, taking a breath before moving his hands towards it.

_ Keep it together. A handjob, you can do a handjob, can't you? _

Oblivion's pants and moans filled the room as Spirit moved his hands along the shaft, pumping it firmly at a steady pace. Oblivion bucked his hips slightly and Spirit pumped it harder, blue blush now vibrant on his own face and magic coalescing near his own pelvis. 

"Hhn-! Spirit, I'm-" Oblivion didn't get to finish his sentence before his entire body arched, the pleasure of orgasm coarsing through him as he released. Spirit drew his hands away, now with a bit of purple on them as well as being a bit sticky. Oblivion's magic dissipated as he fell back onto the bed, body relaxing.

"Feelin' a b-bit better?" Spirit asked, giving a small smile. _Shit don't think about how hot he looks right now shit shit shit-_

Oblivion nodded."Thank you," he said.

Spirit chuckled, "Don't, uh, thank me j-just yet. You'll probably be ready t-to go again in about t-ten minutes."

"Wh- ten minutes?" Oblivion repeated.

"Probably less," Spirit said, shrugging. "Dunno, heats are just that way."

Oblivion sat up and lightly scratched the back of his skull, blinking a couple times before settling his gaze on Spirit, and-

_ Shit shit sHIT SHIT SHIT DON'T YOU DARE THINK ABOUT- _

"Holy shit you're hot," Spirit muttered without thinking about it.

Oblivion blinked. "Spirit?" he said, the word sounding more like a small squeak. The purple flush from earlier was back in full force, right across his cheekbones.

_SHIT._ "Um, I, uh, s-said you must b-be feelin' hot, huh? C-cause of your heat a-and all," Spirit said lamely, trying to cover for what he had just said. 

Oblivion didn't buy it.

They sat in awkward silence for a couple moments, the very room beginning to be lit up with blush.

Spirit took in a deep breath. "OkaysoImightreallylikeyoubutI'veneverhadthecouragetoeveractuallysayitandplusyou'rekindofoutofmyleagueanywayssoIdon'tknowwhyIevenbotherbutyou'rereallyadorableandkindandfunnyand-"

"Spirit, you are talking too fast," Oblivion said, cutting him off. "...You... like me?"

Spirit nodded, pretty much ready to bury his face in his hoodie or hands or something out of utter embarrassment.

Oblivion blinked. "Holy SHIT, you like me!"  he exclaimed, switching to his first language - Wingdings - in his excitement. 

Spirit couldn't translate for himself that fast. "Wait, wh-?"

"And I thought you didn't have any interest at all, so this is - so, this is... Spirit, oh my god, I actually really, really like you too," Oblivion rattled on in his excitement.

"Obli, you're uh... s-speakin' in Wingdings," Spirit said. "Can't really t-translate that fast."

"Oh - right," Oblivion muttered, switching back to English. "What I said was... I really like you too."

Spirit nearly choked on the air he was breathing.

"Wh-what!?" Spirit said, shocked. "Wha- b-but - why - how - y-you-?"

Oblivion chuckled. "Yes, you goof."

"O-oh."

The both of them laughed, occasional statements of _holy-shit-I-can't-believe-it_ coming through from both ends as the two of them just smiled.

As the laughter died down, Oblivion started to fidget slightly. "Uh, I think the heat is coming back," he muttered.

"W-well, ya know I 'm m-more than willing to help now," Spirit said, chuckling.

Oblivion grinned. "Could we have actual intercourse this time?"

Spirit sputtered, both at the implication and at the strange wording. "You - erm-?"

Oblivion blinked, then realized - "Oh. Right, there is a less, uh, scientific word for it, if I can remember-"

"Y-you want me to - fuck you?" Spirit asked.

Oblivion comtemplated, then nodded. "Yes, that is the right word for it. I can tell you are obviously aroused, there is the glow to prove that,  also I can summon a different form of genetalia this time to make it more comfortable, and-"

Spirit nearly fainted.

* * *

"Jeez, when I said get 'em together, I didn't literally mean cause 'em to start banging. Spirit's room isn't soundproofed," Outer complained.

"Oh, hush," Lust said, rolling his eyelights. "It happened, didn't it?"

"What happened?" Ink said, entering the multivoid's main room and happening to catch the last sentence. Fell trailed in behind him.

"Oblivion and Spirit finally got together," Lust said.

"Yeah. They're banging right upstairs," Outer grumbled.

"Well, it's about damn time," Fell said. "I was sick of those loveydovey dorks dancing around their feelings for one another."

There was a small thump from upstairs.

" _F-fuck, Oblivion-!_ " came the muffled cry.

Lust cackled as everybody else tried to block out the sound. 

"Okay, soundproofing for all of the rooms is next on our to-do list," Ink mumbled.

Everyone in the room nodded except for Lust, who looked like he was contemplating something.

" _Hhah, Spirit-!_ " The muffled shout was easily heard.

Lust grinned. "You know, I wonder if they'd ever agree to a threesome..."

"LUST, NO."

He only laughed again. "Then I could fuck Spirit into Oblivion. Heh. Get it?"

"STOP."

"It'd be-"

"LUST. STOP."

Lust just cackled again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment please? uwu
> 
> also should I write more shit with these dorks??? and should I write more UnderOblivion so you can actually meet Obli in canon??? hahahaha I was so anxious to do multiverse shit that I didn't actually write the AU's story (even though I have everything done in my head ;w;)
> 
> also I've tried to bug my friend into writing UnderSpirit but she hasn't yet (shE NEEDS TO) so sorry i can't really direct you anywhere but her tumblr and A03 ;w;


	6. Hate [Paperjam]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is nothing in the world that Ink and Error despise more than each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so way back after writing the polyamorous amalgamate drabble in Feelin A Little Bonesly(it's chapter 8 I think) I kind of looked it over and the line about Ink and Error having hate sex sort of just buried itself in my brain and said _write me now, you useless poptart_
> 
> and so here I am, the useless poptart, presenting you with probably one of the only ink/error smuts you'll get from me (cause I really don't ship it all that much lmao)
> 
> I still don't think this turned out quite right but whatever XD
> 
> Enjoy!

It was after the others had left.

The Multivoid was rarely quiet nowadays, what with the out-codes usually making it their permanent home and the lucky ones with universes visiting frequently. It was also a hotspot for argument, apparently, as many of the universes disagreed in terms of... moral perspective.

Especially the out-codes. Error wasn't a very sociable person to begin with, and truly, Ink brought out the worst in him. He acted so high and mighty, but in reality, the jokester painter was nothing more than another low-life  _ glitch _ . 

"It doesn’t even really matter," Error had said, scoffing at how Ink was trying to console a nearly crying Outer, whose Papyrus had been murdered by the human just recently. "It resets, anyways, and your glitch of a universe will continue on. So stop your bawling."

Outer had burst into a fresh wave of tears after that and Ink had given a glare to Error, who had scoffed again in a bout of disgust for the sniveling glitch in front of him.

Only later, when the halls of the large dimensional house were empty for once save him and Ink, did the latter reach forward and shove him,  _ hard _ .  Error's spine hit the back of one of the walls in the upstairs hallway as Ink spoke. 

"Okay, what the  _ hell  _ was that for?!?" he exclaimed, eyes flickering furiously between angered tones of red and orange, shifting between rather angular shapes. 

Error scoffed. "What I said to the glitch? Come on, even you must know he's overreacting. His brother's gonna be back after the whole damn universe  _ resets _ , anyways."

Ink stalked forwards. "His  _ brother _ just got killed," he said, pointing a finger at him, "and you had the  _ gall _ to tell him it 'doesn't matter'?"

"It really  _ doesn't _ ," Error said, leaning forward and matching the other's fierce gaze. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm  _ leaving _ ."

"No, you're not," Ink said with an aggressive growl. He stood in front of Error, blocking all paths of escape.

"Really? Okay," Error said, grinning smugly. "So what, you're gonna stand there? For how long?"

"Until you agree to apologize to Outer," Ink said, shoulders tense with anger and fists clenched.

"Never gonna happen," Error said. 

Ink stepped closer. Their chests were nearly pressing together, Ink's face just inches from Error's. "Am I gonna have to make you?"

"I don't know," Error replied, "Will you?"

"That depends on your level of cooperation," Ink said.

"You should know me by now," Error said. "I don't submit easily."

In about half of the next moment, Ink roughly grabbed Error's wrists, pinning them at a moderate height level on the wall behind him. "Do you really wanna test that?"

In a split second, Error flipped their positions. "The question is, do you? 'Cause I'm not really up for your 'holier-than-thou' act right now," Error said. "So you know, I'd be really glad if you'd shut up."

"You know what? Make me."

In an instant, Error's mouth was pressed to Ink's, and the burning, constant resentment and true loathing for the other twisted into a better compromise, but still filled with the aggression and hate that filled the atmosphere. It was entirely a fight for dominance as the two of them grappled, Error winning the kiss easily with his multiple tongues. However, Ink managed to flip their positions, strong despite his size. Their chests pressed flush against each other now, and Ink pulled his head back just long enough to snarl a venomous “ _ I hate you, _ ” before connecting with Error once again in the same, rough kiss from before.

It wasn’t exactly an easy process, getting to Ink’s room(which happened to be the closest, even though Error’s was literally two doors down from it), but the two of them eventually did, and the door was slammed shut behind them without a word. Clothing was discarded like a disease, Ink’s scarf and sash and vest winding up on the floor next to Error’s jacket as the two of them pressed closer in what could only be described as something burning, painfully hot and insistent. The bedsprings creaked only slightly as the both of them fell onto it.

Shirts were gone in the next moment and Ink leaned forward to lick and bite at the other’s clavicle in a rough, slightly possessive manner. Error moved his hands forward and ran his hands over the other’s ribs, pausing only to grip at some of them and pull the other closer, eliciting a small whine from the other which traveled through his shoulder as a small hum of a vibration. Ink ground down roughly onto Error’s pelvis, causing the glitched skeleton to let out a small, choked cry. 

Magic crackled and cast the dim room in a different, multicolored light. Somehow their mouths found each other again and their kiss was a mix of fire and ice and rage, pure unadulterated fury as tongues wound and hands moved. Ink leaned forward, pressing the other against the mattress while straddling his hips. The grinding became more furious as the two of them kissed, and eventually Ink pulled back to growl just a couple of words. “Your soul.”

Although it went unsaid, it was common knowledge to the both of them that if it were anyone else(not that Error would even do this with anyone else, this was a special circumstance), his soul would have been a large issue. Hell, even the touch would have been, but there was just  _ something  _ about Ink that made him want to press closer instead of pull away, to initiate contact instead of receive, to touch and kiss and hold and to squeeze and bite and growl in utter fury, because like it or not, he was  _ addicted.  _

And so was Ink.

The small inverted heart that Error pulled out of his chest was white and cracked and buzzing with its own little errors and pixelated glitches, but it didn't matter much. “I'd ask for yours in return, but - that's right, you don't have one,” Error commented, words dripping with the intent to sting, to pierce the other’s pride in ways that only he could. He was met in return with a hand wrapped around his soul, stroking firmly so that any further words he had to say were cut off with a moan.

“Yeah, but somehow-” A grunt, Ink rubbed harder at the soul, “I manage to be someone more decent than you could ever  _ dream  _ of being,” he said, teeth clenched as he said the words.

Error was breathing hard, waves of pleasure from the stimulation to his soul wracking his body. He gathered together his composure. “Liar,” he spat. “You act like you care, but you don't  _ act.  _ You let the universes run by their scripts and as long as the entirety of it isn't collapsing, it’s fine. Even I could destroy a universe or two and you still wouldn't act. Pathetic.”

Ink ground his teeth together, digging his thumbs into the soul he held. This earned a rather loud cry from Error, whose spine arched at the sensation. He was close, Ink could tell - just a little more… 

Error reached forward to grasp Ink’s hips, pulling him closer. “You might not have a soul, but I know you can work a bit of magic. So summon something.”

Ink did as asked, magic swelling near his pelvis and shorts tenting with the growing pressure of his erection. Error hastily pulled down the front of the garment, running a hand along the length immediately. A moan escaped Ink’s mouth and Error gave a sharp grin, taking that as a sign to press his phalanges harder into the other’s member.

Ink shuddered, hunching over further with Error’s soul clutched in his hands, close to his chest. He pressed his own hands into the soul he held. He grunted as he spoke again. “It’s the same issue every time, y’know?” His words were punctuated by a low groan as he felt Error’s grip on him tighten. “You just won’t  _ see  _ what you’re actually  _ doing.  _ It’s  _ awful _ .”

“Wrong,” Error started, breathing hand and starting to move his hands faster, “I see it. However, you’re mistaken, as  _ always _ ,” he growled. “I’m doing it for the  _ benefit  _ of everyone else. The thing I just  _ don’t  _ see is why you keep getting in my  _ way. _ ”

“Because it’s not beneficial,” Ink hissed. “You’re  _ destroying _ everything that -  _ gah!”  _ His sentence was cut off as Error moved his hands in a sharp, forceful motion.

“Oh, just  _ shut up,”  _ Error hissed, moving his hands up and down the ectoplasmic member, words turning into a small moan as Ink gripped his soul tighter. Any words that either of them tried to say were discarded as the movements between the two of them became more frantic, wanting. 

Ink’s orgasm came first, release coming out in spurts and coating Error’s lower ribs and spine. With a few more well-timed strokes to Error’s soul, the other came as well, spine arching off of the bed and soul dripping with fluid. Both of their releases had a dim glow to them, so even as their magic dissipated and Error’s soul retracted, it cast the room in a soft light.

Ink slowly collapsed atop Error’s chest, breathing hard. He looked up at the other, expression at a half-scowl because of the imminent exhaustion. “I hate you,” he managed to grumble.

Error shifted his gaze to meet Ink’s. “Yeah. Likewise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this actually started out as just an arguing session between the two of them but the sexual tension grew so much I decided 'fuck it' and did this instead XD


	7. Closet [Cream]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to mutual pining and being ever so obvious, Cross and Dream get shoved into a closet by the Swaplust brothers and are told that they won't be able to come out until they've confessed their undying love for each other or fucked each other's brains out.
> 
> Either's fine. The closet's soundproof, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update has appeared!
> 
> So BlookyStar commented on the previous chapter that I should just shove two characters in an isolated area and im like _let's do this_
> 
> except it's a closet because the Swaplust brothers aren't heartless. Well. Maybe.
> 
> Also!  
> Fuchsia = Swaplust Papyrus  
> Violet = Swaplust Sans
> 
> I haven't written them before and not really anybody else has either, so those are the nicknames I'm gonna use!

“I didn't agree to this.”

“Neither did I, but we’re kind of stuck, aren't we?” Cross snapped, huffing at Dream. The space in the closet was small enough without the both of them in it. One person would have been okay, but two? They barely had room for personal space.

Cross sighed. “Hey, you planning on letting us out anytime soon?” he called out.

A giggle came from the other side. “Nope! You don't get to come out of the closet until you've confessed your undying love or fucked. Either works. I'm not picky,” Violet said, his high-pitched titter reverberating off of the insides of Cross’s skull. “And if you decide to do the latter, I'm going to turn on the closet’s soundproofing in like five seconds, so if you need the bathroom or something, speak now or forever hold your pee.”

“I need to use the bathroom!” Dream called out.

A chuckle came from the other side. “That's called sarcasm, dreamy,” Fuchsia spoke. “Also, we're not falling for it.”

“What Papyrus said!” Violet agreed. “Anyways, we're doing you a favor.”

“How the hell is this a favor?!?” Cross said. “Also, how the hell do you soundproof a closet?”

“One too many incidents with a closet and you learn to do so,” Fuchsia replied. “Anyways, the soundproofing’s turned on now! You can hear us, but we can't hear you.”

Cross groaned in frustration, burying his face in his hands. “Great, now we’re stuck.”

Dream crossed his arms and buried his head between them. “Couldn’t they have done this some other way?” he said, a bit muffled.

Cross huffed. He didn’t reply to that, because those two idiots from Swaplust were _right._ He did have feelings for Dream, and he was adamant as hell about not letting that bit of information get out. But he was probably too obvious, or maybe Fuchsia and Violet were really observant, because they had known this was the only way to get him to confess, being the idiot he was.

“How long do you think they’ll keep us in here?” Cross mumbled, curling up a bit more to give both him and Dream some more personal space. He stared at the door, eyes trailing to the floor where light shone through underneath the door. He really wondered how they could soundproof that. Maybe magic.

It was then that he noticed that Dream hadn’t answered him. “Dream?” he inquired.

“Hm?”

“You didn’t respond.”

“Oh, sorry.” The other skeleton didn’t say any more than that, just curling up away from him.

Cross frowned. “Dream, you all right?”

“F-fine.”

Cross tilted his head to the side. Dream was usually more… vocal than this. Upbeat, positive. He seemed a bit diminished right now. “That doesn’t sound fine to me. Seriously, are you okay?”

“Yes!” Dream insisted, voice cracking up an octave. Cross’ brows immediately furrowed. “Can we just - do what they want so we can get out of here? I - okay, I like you. A lot. I’m still sort of processing that fact and it’s okay if - if you don’t like me back or anything, I get it. It’s fine. There. I’ve confessed.” He curled up tighter. “Hopefully they’ll let us out now.”

Cross’s soul beat faster. What? Dream actually liked him? He paused to process that, and in doing so, he almost didn’t catch the last part of what Dream has said. It took a moment for it to register, but when it did, he furrowed his brows. “But I haven’t-” he started, then abruptly stopped.

“You haven’t… what?” Dream asked, confused.

 _Shit._ Well, now was the time to do it.

“I - er,” Cross started, then sighed, “Look, Dream, I… I really like you too. Knowing now that you liked me as well, I think I can surmise why they shoved us in here,” he muttered.

Dream blinked. “Oh,” was all he said.

Cross flushed slightly in embarrassment. “Yeah.”

“...Well, at least now we can come out of the closet,” Dream said.

Cross snorted. “That was horrible.”

Dream gave a small giggle. “I know.” He then grew quiet again.

“Wait, how would they know to let us out?” Cross said.

“I don’t think they planned on letting us out until maybe an hour or so had gone by,” Dream said.

Cross swore under his breath. “As much as I like you, this closet is pretty cramped.”

“Agreed.”

A few moments of silence passed, and Cross looked over to Dream in confusion. It really wasn’t like him to be this quiet. What was going on? Dream has his legs pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped around them, and his chin was tucked in. Cross could make out the beginning of a golden flush that dusted across the other’s cheekbones. Was he sick, like with a fever?

“Dream, seriously, are you okay? You look ill,” he said.

"I'm not ill," Dream mumbled.

"Well, then what's-" Cross cut himself off. Wait. Small space. Flushed like he was sick. Acting quiet. Both of them liking each other, and to top it all off, the  _Swaplust_ brothers had shoved them in here? "Oh.  _Oh."_

 "Yeah,  _that_ ," Dream replied, huffing. "...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make this awkward."

"No, it's fine, I mean, it's not like you can really control when you go into heat," Cross said. 

Dream let out a small whine and lowered his head again. "I just wish it didn't have to come  _right this minute,_ " he grumbled, frustrated. "Why couldn't it have waited a day?"

Cross would have answered at that point, but he was again becoming rather distracted, this time by the sent that was drifting his way from Dream's direction. It was light and cool, smelling of mint and lavender and it almost made Cross relax except for the fact of him realizing what exactly it was. "Uh, Dream? _I think we've got a problem._ "

Dream looked up and frowned. "What?"

"I, uh. I can smell you from over here."

"Oh."

It wasn't very strong as of yet, but Cross, or anyone for that matter, could guess that it would become so rather quickly. He looked around the small closet for any possible way to get out, but came up with nothing. Looking back over to Dream, he steeled his nerves and spoke.

"I don't suppose I could help you with that?"

Dream's head snapped up, eyes wide.

Cross blanched. "Uh, sorry, that would just make things more awkward, wouldn't it? You don't-"

Before Cross could even finish that sentence, Dream had crossed the small closet and pressed himself against Cross, mashing their teeth together. Cross let out a grunt of surprise that turned into a groan as Dream's scent wafted upwards and the other's tongue quickly swiped across his teeth. He opened his mouth to make way for the appendage, which pressed inside and wrapped around his own tongue - when had he summoned that?

A pair of arms wrapped lightly around his neck and the body attached to them - Dream - leaned closer, chest pressing against his. Cross could feel a light pressure against his crotch as well - shit. Dream was rock hard.

Cross tipped his head back to catch his breath, meeting Dream's gaze.

"I - sorry," Dream apologized. "Was that okay? Didn't exactly wait for a solid yes."

"You're gonna ask me that  _now_?" 

"So that's a yes, then."

"Of course that's a yes, now stop stalling and kiss me again already!"

* * *

“Okay, real talk,” Fuchsia said, whirling to face Violet. “How the hell did you know his heat was starting up?”

“What makes you think I knew that?” Violet said, giggling in fake innocence.

“Please. You don’t go for the closet method unless there’s a fuck-ton of sexual tension - which there wasn’t hardly enough of yet - or one of them is in heat. So how’d you know?”

Violet sighed, looking over towards Fuchsia. “Okay, so I _might_ have bribed Nightmare to get me Dream’s calendar on the off-chance that he marked it on there. I got lucky and he did.”

Fuchsia snorted. “Sneaky bastard,” he said. “But wait, how in the hell did you bribe _Nightmare_?”

Violet grinned.

Fuchsia immediately covered his eyes with his hands. “Good god, I might be kinky, but I would rather not hear about what you two did with his tentacles.”

“I didn’t even say anything!”

“Yeah, but that look alone was enough to tell me, _in full detail._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really not kidding about that 'way too much of using monster heat as a plot device'
> 
> bleh my smut skills are awful still so I just did making out because I can do making out like yes if anybody wants me to write people making out then I sHALL
> 
> I need new prompts and plot devices so if you have any good ones pLEASE TELL ME
> 
> also I discovered I have a very different way of writing Dream's personality and I love it


	8. Burning [SciLust]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being in a constant heat isn't just one state of an even level of arousal. There are good days, and then there are the _'holy fuck I'm literally going to combust if I don't fuck within two minutes'_ days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because the whole 'constant heat' thing in Underlust has got me going crazy and wanting to write so much shit about it. 
> 
> Also hey I wrote actual smut instead of just teasing you guys!!! yay me

It was the dead of night and Sci was almost asleep when the obnoxious, wailing beep came from the monitor next to him. Later he guessed it had been a good thing, since another night of falling asleep at his desk would really have put his spine out of shape, but right now he felt more annoyed than anything. Sitting up and straightening his glasses, he wiped a small bit of blue drool from his chin and glared at the one monitor that showed the entrance to the Hotland labs, where he was the only current inhabitant. All the workers had gone home - even Alphys, who could stay past midnight if she was on a roll. But right now, he was alone, except for the person who had just hit the buzzer at the door.

Sci stayed frustrated for all of two seconds after he realized that said person was Lust.

“On my way.”

The sentence fragment was blurted into the low-quality microphone that fed into the crackly speakers that sat outside the door, and perhaps it also caught the clacking and rolling of the office chair’s wheels as Sci whirled around and jumped up out of his seat, sprinting out of the room. He almost caught his coat on the door knob on the way out. The thin, white material fluttered behind him as he tore through the hallways of the lab, shoes thumping loudly as they hit the tile. 

He didn't know how long it took him to reach the front door. He didn't want to know how long he left the other waiting. All he did upon reaching the entrance was fling open the door. 

Half a second was spent actually registering who was in front of him and the rest was spent recovering from the way Lust hastily moved forward and pulled Sci’s skull towards his own, pressing teeth together and pushing his tongue forward in a desperate manner.

“Mmph- Sci, please, I - I'm sorry, I can't-” Lust mumbled during the moments when his mouth wasn't flush against Sci’s. “It burns,  _ God,  _ it burns…”

Sci recovered fairly quickly considering what he'd been met with, and his hands moved from the door. One moved to the back of Lust's spine and the other down lower to rub at whatever the other had happened to form through his pants, his aim to satisfy and hopefully cause the other to stop advancing so insistently, at least long enough so he could get his bearings.

Sci’s hand roughly palmed the other’s crotch, causing Lust to let out a low groan into the kiss, body shuddering and some of the tension dissipating. Sci pulled his head back, just enough to ask a question. “How bad is it this time?”

“Solid seven at least,” Lust gasped as Sci pressed his hand into the other's clit once more. Sci could feel him go rigid before he choked out, “Nope, make that an eight.” He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Sci's again, grinding down harshly on his hand. Sci kept moving his palm, but pulled away from the kiss. 

“Sci, please, I-”

“I know, I know, but inside, okay?”

Lust nodded, but continued to gyrate his hips as Sci maneuvered them inside the lab door, kicking it shut with his foot. As soon as it had closed, Lust's mouth was on Sci’s once again, tongue darting forward to wind around the other’s. Sci couldn’t bother to move them to a more comfortable position as he continued to rub as hard and fast as his phalanges would let him. Lust pulled back from the kiss and buried his face into Sci’s shoulder, letting out a harsh cry as his body gave a violent shudder. Lust bit down on Sci’s clavicle as gently as he could muster at this point, eliciting and surprised grunt from Sci as he rubbed the other to completion.

Lust held onto Sci for support as he caught his breath. The other skeleton looked him up and down, making sure everything else was all right. “That was quick,” he remarked.

“Nowhere near done,” Lust said, still gasping.

“Didn’t think you were. Can you make it to the room?” Sci asked.

Lust shook his head. “Probably gonna be all over you again in a matter of about 20 seconds.”

“That bad?”

“I did say it was an eight. You’ve only helped me deal with about as high as a six.”

“Fair point. Where d’you want it next?”

“Do I look like I care? I wouldn’t bat an eye if you started fucking me against a soul incubation tube, in about ten seconds I probably won’t give enough of a shit to take my pants off.”

“Got it. The wall okay?”

“The wall sounds fucking  _ divine. _ ”

Their mouths met again and Sci turned them both so that he had Lust pinned against the wall, hands snaking lower to pull at the other’s jeans. They made it halfway down the other’s femurs before Lust grew impatient and reached down to unbutton Sci’s pants, letting the material drop around the other’s knees before coaxing the current glow of magic to fully form and solidify. 

“No prep?” Sci quickly asked, gripping the other’s femurs and lifting him a bit.

Lust glared at him, gritting his teeth, locking his legs around the other, and grinding his hips as a response.

Sci let out a hiss at the friction. “Right. Stupid question.”

With one fluid motion, Sci buried himself to the hilt inside of Lust, who let out a languid groan, letting his head dip so that his forehead lightly clicked against Sci’s. There was barely time to adjust, not that Lust needed it, before Sci immediately snapped his hips back and forward again, repeating the motion over and over with fingertips digging into Lust’s femurs. 

“Fuck, yes, right there, right there,” Lust whined, screwing his eye sockets shut before tilting his head back against the wall. His hands clutched at the back of Sci’s lab coat, barely holding on with the way the other was pistoning his cock in and out of him. His walls fluttered and he leat out a hiss that turned into a gurgling moan. “F-faster, fuck,  _ yes- _ ”

Sci jerked his hips forward and hard as he could, eliciting a sharp cry from Lust. The thrusts became deeper, more powerful as Sci brought the other closer and closer to the tipping point until finally he came with a cry, spine arching forward and body shuddering.

“Don’t stop,” Lust demanded with a hiss as Sci began to slow down, bucking his hips in an effort to create the friction that was now lacking. 

Another few minutes passed before Lust came for the third time, walls clenching around Sci’s dick and sending him over the edge as well. Lust let out a cry of bliss and Sci gave a low moan as they both shuddered to a stop. Sci took a couple of deep breaths. “Done?”

Lust shook his head. “Definitely got more in me.”

“Okay, how many?” Sci replied.

Lust thought. “...Six?”

“Damn,” Sci responded.

“Yeah,” Lust said, snorting.

“Better get started, then.”

“You read my mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda want to explain the whole number system that I referenced here??? It's a 1-10 scale, pretty simple. Since Lust is honestly super scared of being too much for Sci to handle, they've got this system so Lust can tell him how bad it is that day and Sci can call it off if he needs to, or limit it to a certain kind of sex that hopefully won't hurt him. Anyways, the scale! 
> 
> A normal day is 1-2, which is a mild heat. It's not the 'I need sex now' kind of heat, more of a 'fuck, I'm super horny and as soon as I'm alone and have time I'll take care of it' kind of thing(which is what most monsters in Underlust behave like, in my own headcanon. In my own headcanon, Lust also has a worse time with his heat than other monsters, having seriously awful days that not even the UL monsters dare to deal with). 
> 
> 3 is about the point where he needs a partner to help him take care of it, but any further than that and he's extremely selective about who he has sex with cause he doesn't want to hurt anybody. 4 is the point where he starts getting worse than what any monster would consider a normal heat. 5-6, he's getting pretty desperate, he's aroused to the point of pain and it's not pleasant to be in this state for very long. 
> 
> 7-8, it hurts, it hurts and he's not happy and he absolutely needs a fuck right then and there or he's going to scream. This is also where he starts getting dangerous, especially if he's topping and taking control of the situation. At this point, if he's topping, Lust insists that Sci have a safe word just in case. (The safe word is cellulose. "Are you sure you can remember that?" "Please, I can recite the first 100 digits of pi in my sleep.") 
> 
> if he's at a 9 his partner better pray that their legs work for the next few weeks, cause he's usually topping by now and boy, it's burning, it's complete agony and he's probably got at least ten rounds in him. He's also extremely volatile and dangerous at this point, and he may not even realize he's hurt his partner if he does so.
> 
> If he's at a 10 and he's told them, it's already too late. Still. Run. Just fucking run. (Even he knows well enough to just stay away from the general population if it's this bad.)
> 
> anyways wow that was a long rant haha
> 
> I just like my SciLust stuff where Sci understands what's actually going on with his constant state of heat and actually agrees to help him out when he needs it so yeet


	9. Smutlets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of smut drabbles I did. The thirst will never cease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUESS WHAT. I HAVE A NSFW BLOG NOW.
> 
> you can find it at fish-sticks-and-custard.tumblr.com
> 
> and I mean I don't post much because my sin art is. yeahno. but. I reblog some sin occasionally and screech about my nsfw fics. So. Join me if you dare.
> 
> anyways enjoy the sin lol
> 
> (also thankyouu dork and fae for some of the ships) (I was seriously blanking on some of them haha)

**_CherryBerryBlossom_ **

 

Red huffed and tugged on the restraints that held him to the headboard. “Guys, this is unfair.”

Blue cast a glance over to Red before turning back to Papyrus, whose lap he was currently straddling. “I don't think he wants it enough,” Blue said, a coy grin playing at the corners of his mouth. He rest his arms on Papyrus’ shoulders, leaning forward a bit. “We’ve been at it for ten minutes and he still won’t let go of his pride and beg for it.”

“It's almost like he doesn't  _ want  _ to join us,” Papyrus lamented, turning his head towards Red. “Guess we'll just have to keep him there until he does.”

“Agreed,” Blue said, turning back to Papyrus.

Red let his head fall backwards and let out a groan of frustration.

 

 

**_FirstStar_ **

 

“ _ Cum _ on, Comic,” Outer said, huffing. “You can’t do better than  _ that? _ ”

“What?” Comic said, chuckling at the pun as he slowly rolled his hips forward, giving the barest bit of stimulation as he lazily rode the other. “Not fast enough for you?”

“Not  _ nearly _ ,” Outer replied, trying to move his pelvis, but failing, seeing as he was currently being pinned with how Comic was straddling him. “Please, Comic, move faster already,” he huffed.

Comic gave a low chuckle. “Alright, but I’m warning you,” he said, “When I’m through with you, you  _ probably _ won’t be able to feel your legs.”

“Oh, god yes.”

 

 

**_Insomnia [ErrorDream]_ **

 

He was so sensitive.

Every single touch along his spine - fingers running along the bone, dipping in the crevices between the vertebrae, gripping lightly - caused a heavenly amount of friction resulting in several pleasured noises from the smaller of the two. Dream’s breathing quickened and he let out a quiet keen as hands moved lower to the base of his spine.

Dream reached up and clapped a hand over his mouth to muffle any further sounds as Error’s tongue(or rather, five of them) curled around his lowest ribs. Just as quickly as he did so, Error reached up and snatched Dream’s hand away, pinning it to his side and giving a warning growl.

“Don’t,” he said. “I want to hear everything.”

 

 

**_ErrorAfterLust_ **

 

When the other two had so readily agreed to Lust’s default plan for the night, he should have suspected they were up to something.

Now, he was twitching and gasping for breath, leaning forward into Geno’s chest with Error pressed close behind him. A small trickle of saliva ran down the side of his mandible, entire face flushed purple as his body shuddered while he came down from his high.

“I think he’s about done,” Geno mumbled, cupping the side of Lust's face. “Even he has his limits.”

“I don't know, I think he's got one more in him,” Error replied, leaning forward and hovering above his right shoulder. “What do you say, love? Can you go one more round?”

Lust let out a breathy chuckle. “If we're being honest, I could go several more rounds if you really wanted to.”

Geno raised a brow, looking to Error. “Well then. You wanna make good on that offer?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Error put in.

Lust’s eye-lights shrunk to pinpricks. Oh, he was in for a  _ very  _ good time.

 

 

**_BlueberryJam_ **

 

“Quiet, now. Anyone could hear.”

Error kept his mouth shut tight, trying not to make any noise as Blue’s hands wandered further down, stopping at his shorts and starting to gently palm his growing erection. He met the gaze of Ink, who had cast a quick glance over his shoulder, expression curling into a smirk before he cast his gaze back towards the small crack in the curtain. Error clenched his teeth and curled his fists, barely stopping a whine from escaping him. His hips twitched and Blue pressed harder, causing him to choke back a groan of pleasure. 

“You look so hot like this,” Blue muttered, reaching up to cup the side of Error’s face and leaning forward to swipe his tongue across Error’s teeth. Error let his jaw go slack and eagerly pressed forward with his tongues, the kiss successfully muffling most noises.  The making out was brought to an abrupt halt, however, when Ink reached back and lightly elbowed Blue. “Someone’s coming.”

Error huffed indignantly when Blue pulled back. “Seriously?” he muttered.

Blue picked up Error’s jacket off of the floor of the photo booth and gave it to him. ““Tie this around your waist,” he said, “and we’ll finish this when we get home. Deal?”

Error nodded, albeit a bit frustrated, and the three of them exited the photo booth to make way for the next group.

Blue was the last to exit, and seemed to realize something just as he was leaving, because he turned back around and grabbed something from inside the photo booth. “Don’t want to forget those.”

“Forget what?”

“The pictures, of course.”

 

 

**_SciFresh_ **

 

“Psst. Sci. Brah.”

Sci blinked open his eye sockets, rubbing at the edges as he sat up. “Fresh? What time is it?”

“Um. Five thirty.”

“Don’t you ever sleep?”

“Of course! I get three hours like any radtastic parasite should in order ta stay super sharp.”

Sci sighed and looked to his left(where Fresh was supposed to be  _ sleeping _ ), opening his mouth to speak, but closed it when he saw Fresh, sitting cross-legged on the other half of the bed with a faint violet glow shining through his pajama bottoms. Sci chuckled. “You’re an absolute horn dog, you know?”

“Sorry. Can’t really help it, broski.”

Sci looked up, expression settling into a half-lidded gaze and a smile. “Here... why don’t I help you out with that...”

 

 

**_RottenBerry_ **

 

At first, Razz just assumed it was a terrible coincidence. They had bumbled right into the fair with no regards to where they were going, so when they ended up brushing past each other in an attempt to clamber onto one of the rides that Blue had dragged him towards, so when he found himself a bit flustered and squished right next to Blue in the front car of a roller coaster, he just brushed it off.

As the day went on, however, Razz because to grow increasingly both suspicious and flustered. 

“How long is it going to take for you to finish that?” he asked, flicking his gaze to the Nice Cream that Blue was taking his sweet time in eating. 

Blue looked over at him, tongue darting out to wipe away a little bit of the frozen treat off of the corner of his mouth -  _ fuck - _ and replied, “It’s not my fault you finished yours faster than Papyrus goes through bottles of honey.”

Razz tried to stop himself from flushing an even darker shade of the prussian blue spread across his cheekbones to no avail. Blue would definitely notice that. Resigned to his fate of embarrassment and arousal, Razz looked back over to Blue in hopes that the other was done with the Nice Cream. Instead, his eyelights flickered before immediately disappearing, sould nearly stopping as he watched Blue’s tongue drag slowly across one flat expanse of the frozen pop.

Quickly snapping his gaze upwards to make sure Blue hadn’t seen him make a fool of himself, he found himself surprised and irritated when he saw that Blue was looking right at him. And then he winked. 

_ The insufferable twat was doing this on purpose.  _

All other thoughts and plans were abandoned as Razz stood up and grabbed Blue’s wrist in order to drag him to the nearest restroom - thankfully one that wasn’t occupied - Nice Cream abandoned and a mildly protesting Blue in its place.

As soon as the stall door was locked, Blue was pinned, back against the door as Razz leaned forward and kissed him roughly, tongue demanding entrance that was given after a couple of seconds.

When Razz finally pulled back, all Blue could do was chuckle. “Took you long enough.”

 

 

**_Vanitas [Ink/Geno]_ **

 

If there was one thing that Geno could say for certain that Ink loved to do, it was using his tongue. 

Geno let his eye sockets fall shut as the other gently mapped out his pelvis, dragging his tongue along the left iliac crest while gently tracing the other with a phalange. Moving closer to the sacrum, he lightly traced his tongue around the top before harshly dragging it down, causing Geno to jolt.

Ink chuckled before moving down just a little further to the tip of his coccyx, wrapping his tongue around the bone before gently sucking on it. Geno’s grip on the bedsheets below him tightened and he gave a small keen, toes curling and spine arching slightly. His breathing quickened as Ink continued laving his tongue over and around the sensitive area.

Blue magic crackled into existence, and Ink chuckled. “Well, that’s new,” he muttered.

Geno blinked his eyesockets open and looked down only to let out a squeak of embarrassment at the shape his magic had taken, folds dripping between his legs. “I - I didn’t mean to-”

“Hey, it’s perfectly fine,” Ink said, running a hand along Geno’s femur soothingly. “Besides,” he continued, starting to lower his head, “I want to see how sweet this tastes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just in case anyone was wondering where I got the Ink/Geno ship name from, a vanitas is a type of still life, originating in the 17th century and centering around symbolism of life, death, and enlightenment. I thought that was pretty cool so now it's their ship name ^w^ art and symbolism is pretty dang cool sometimes
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoyed!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you'd like, check out my tumblr! It's gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com
> 
> I post lots of Undertale art there and reblog a bit of good art, so come on down if you wanna join in on the shenanigans there!
> 
> (Psst! I've also got a NSFW blog now! you can find it at fish-sticks-and-custard.tumblr.com)


End file.
